


Фиаско

by avvis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, криминальная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: После событий "Апокалипсиса" Чарльз забыл Эрика, и никак не может запомнить. У него есть записная книжка, куда он записывает забытые факты о старом друге.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Cherik Fassavoy Reverse. Бета - *Амели*.

…Чарльз взял протянутую ему записную книжку. Он вежливо кивнул и улыбнулся, положил её на колени.

— Главное? — переспросил Чарльз.

Он стряхнул снежинки с тёмно-красной обложки и раскрыл её на первой странице.

На первой строчке сверху он прочёл: «Эрик». Рядом было написано: «Друг».

Самое главное. То, что он не должен был забыть.

***

Три недели назад Чарльз забыл свою записную книжку в кафе на Амстердам-авеню в Нью-Йорке прямо через дорогу от факультета биологии.

После лекции его должен забрать на машине Хэнк. Тот встречался со своей знакомой в десяти минутах езды отсюда, а по пути домой обещал заехать за Чарльзом. Впервые за долгое время у Хэнка было свидание, а не деловая встреча. Чарльз ни разу не видел эту девушку, знал только, что она не была мутантом и заинтересовалась Хэнком первой.

Чарльз достал купленную ещё утром газету, бегло проглядел заголовки, остановившись на заметке о полном восстановлении десятой федеральной трассы, одной из многих, разрушенных два года назад Апокалипсисом. «Фактически Эриком», — поправил себя Чарльз. Люди об этом так и не узнали. У Чарльза в записной книжке было написано, что в прошлый раз страх людей перед Эриком стал причиной трагедии, имевшей катастрофические последствия. Во всём был виноват Апокалипсис, который воспользовался чужой слабостью. Чарльз достал записную книжку, пролистал, пытаясь найти что-то, подтверждающее его мысли: что-то о слабости Эрика, и, быть может, о его раскаянии. Но ничего не было. И, разумеется, он сам ничего не помнил. Он достал ручку и сделал пометку: «Спросить об этом».

Чарльз положил записную книжку на край стола и пододвинул к себе тарелку с недоеденным куском черничного пирога. Тот был хорош, как и кофе. Внутри кафе было немноголюдно, тихо и тепло, но Чарльз по необъяснимой причине чувствовал себя неуютно. Будто он вдруг оказался в центре внимания, среди тех, кто знал его, а он их — нет. Он даже проверил, пройдясь по поверхности сознания находившихся здесь людей, и ничего не нашёл.

***

Хэнк заставил себя ждать. Его свидание заняло больше времени, чем они рассчитали.

Чарльз облегчённо вздохнул, увидев подъезжающую машину, забрал газету и направился к выходу. Газета, впрочем, под начавшимся дождём намокла. Он спрятал её во внутреннем кармане пиджака и, поёжившись от по-осеннему холодных капель, раскрыл зонт.

О записной книжке Чарльз вспомнил, уже подъехав к открытой Хэнком двери машины. Вернувшись, он не нашёл её на столе. Официант её точно не видел, и никто из посетителей не вызвал у него подозрений. Но, кажется, кто-то вышел тогда вместе с Чарльзом. Он не запомнил, как тот выглядел. Даже не обратил внимания, был ли гипотетический вор мужчиной или женщиной.

Он оставил свой телефон, если кто-нибудь найдёт или вернёт небольшую записную книжку в тёмно-зелёной обложке. Пообещал за неё заплатить.

— Возможно, её спутали с бумажником, — уже в машине сказал Чарльз Хэнку. — Сочувствую невезению воришки. Она не представляет ровным счётом никакой ценности.

Возможно, кому-то понадобились сведения об Эрике, но Чарльз не представлял, как их можно было использовать. Эти записи были важны только для него, они хранили всё, что он помнил об Эрике, и сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто снова, во второй раз, утратил память.

Всю следующую неделю Чарльз был слишком занят, чтобы думать о потери. А потом он, как приглашённый эксперт, должен был присутствовать на слушаниях в Конгрессе, и у него не было ни времени, ни желания купить себе новую записную книжку и восстановить записи об Эрике.

За эту неделю произошло одно событие, напрямую связанное с пропажей, но Чарльз не придал ему никакого значения. Их взаимосвязь была столь неявной, что её бы не заметил даже человек, более проницательный и внимательный, чем Чарльз. Хэнк пригласил в особняк свою девушку в среду, когда Чарльз уезжал в Баффало на встречу с профессором Смитом, и в пятницу, когда он встречался с ним же в Нью-Йорке. Она не была мутантом, но знала о школе Ксавьера, живо интересовалась мутантами и работой Хэнка. Чарльз с ней не встретился.

В воскресенье утром в особняк позволил человек, который сообщил, что нашёл записную книжку Чарльза и хотел бы получить вознаграждение в двадцать долларов как можно быстрее, так как он уезжал из штата в этот же день вечером. Чарльз продиктовал адрес. Человек сразу же согласился подъехать и даже не спросил дорогу.  
Приехал он через несколько часов. Ороро переговорила с ним возле ворот и позвала Чарльза. Он выглядел дружелюбно и безобидно, и она даже не заподозрила неладное. Мог ли это сделать Чарльз? Если бы его мысли не были заняты будущим выступлением, и он не был бы так беспечен, когда дело касалось его безопасности. Он всё-таки считал себя одним из сильнейших телепатов, способным за себя постоять.

Человек ничем себя не выдавал. Он приветливо улыбался и беззаботно говорил о дороге, которую ему пришлось преодолеть.

— Мне неловко, что пришлось вас утруждать, — сказал Чарльз.

— Пустяк это, — отмахнулся человек. — Да что это я? Совсем вас заговорил… Сейчас отдам книжицу…

Он опустил руку в карман пальто и резко выкинул её вперёд, сжимая что-то чёрное.

Раздался электрический звук, шею Чарльза обожгло, и он вырубился.

Джин бы почувствовала, что случилось, но её сегодня не было в школе. Ороро занималась с учениками, Хэнк был в лаборатории. Ни у кого не было привычки следить за Чарльзом, поэтому никто не видел, как человек поднял его на руки, отпихнув ногой коляску. Он положил его в багажник и, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу, шприцом что-то ввёл в вену.

***

Чарльз не сразу понял, где очнулся. Голова раскалывалась, хоть он и не слышал ни одной чужой мысли. Ноги… болели. Ему показалось, что он до сих пор в семьдесят первом после очередного вечера, когда он топил в море алкоголя жалость к себе.

Он застонал и поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до головы. Другая рука дёрнулась вверх, запястье сдавило болью, и Чарльз окончательно проснулся.

Он лежал на узкой кровати в холодном сыром помещении. Окон не было, горела одна лампа над закрытой металлической дверью.

Чарльз приподнялся на кровати и сел, свесил ноги, помогая скованными в наручники руками.

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Я очнулся, и нам больше ничего не мешает начать разговор.

Ему никто не ответил. За дверью не раздалось никаких звуков — ни шагов, ни голосов, ни звона ключей.

— Не просто так же вы меня пригласили в своё уютное жилище? — спросил Чарльз, оглядывая камеру. Из мебели здесь была только ещё одна кровать. На полу рядом с Чарльзом стояло грязное пластиковое ведро, ничего больше.

Он тяжело вздохнул и попробовал пошевелить пальцами на ноге. С этим было хуже, чем он рассчитывал, несмотря на растирания и массаж.

Пока к Чарльзу никто не пришёл — ведь к нему должен кто-то прийти, не просто так его сюда бросили, — он размышлял о похитителях.

Ему вкололи созданную Хэнком сыворотку — Чарльз не мог её не узнать. Но Хэнк не стал бы в этом участвовать и не мог кому-то её дать. Выкрасть её мог кто-то, кто имел доступ к школе. Чарльз вспомнил о девушке Хэнка, с которой ему не довелось познакомиться. Других посторонних в школе в последние дни не было. То, что они не встретились, Чарльз теперь считал тонким расчётом, а не случайностью. Жаль, что он не расспросил Хэнка о ней подробней, не узнал, чем она интересовалась и что ей удалось узнать. Поразмыслив, он остановился именно на этой версии. Но зачем им понадобилась его записная книжка? Он сам её оставил, они не могли это спланировать. Она совершенно бесполезна, и, видимо, её просто выкинули.

Часов, разумеется, ни у Чарльза, ни в камере не было. Даже окон, чтобы определить, какое было время суток. Потому он не мог сказать точно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем к нему пришли.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — У вас чудная комната. Но не хватает часов с кукушкой.

Человек никак не отреагировал. В полном молчании он поставил на край кровати поднос с едой и ушёл.

— Вы хотя бы скажите мне… — Чарльз не успел договорить, как дверь захлопнулась, зазвенели ключи и раздался звук удаляющихся шагов.

Чарльз наклонился над кроватью и подтянул к себе поднос. Ему принесли сэндвич и бутылку воды. Они вряд ли собирались его отравить, поэтому он решил поесть. Он поднял верхний ломтик хлеба и осмотрел сэндвич — ветчина и сыр, потом с опаской откусил, и не заметил, как съел всё.

Его похитители слишком тянули со знакомством. Он не сомневался, что им от него что-то потребуется. Первое, что приходило на ум — через неделю он должен был выступить, как эксперт, в Конгрессе. Они собирались повлиять на его решение. Но он не представлял, почему и как. Им бы не поздоровилось, если бы они решили шантажировать Чарльза школой и учениками. Беспокойство усилилось. Возможно, они хотели не получить от него что-то, а просто выманить его из дома, чтобы он не представлял угрозы. Всё равно он был для них опасен.

Второй их приход не заставил себя ждать, и он доставил Чарльзу намного больше неудобств, чем первый, но он получил ответы на свои вопросы.

— Примите извинение за беспокойство, но мы нуждаемся в вашей помощи, Чарльз, — сказал один из них. Похоже, он был среди них главным. Кроме него были ещё двое. 

Их Чарльз уже видел: первый приносил еду, второй приезжал к особняку. Если девушка, с который общался Хэнк, была с ними заодно, похитителей было минимум четверо.

— Я могу узнать ваше имя? — спросил Чарльз. — Так как вы знаете моё… это будет…

Вести светский разговор было сложно, когда тяжёлая рука вдавливала твою голову в матрас.

— …справедливо… вам не кажется? — Чарльз не собирался показать им, что паниковал, когда ему сделали укол в шею.

— Не самая большая несправедливость в вашей жизни, Чарльз.

Его собеседник стоял у двери, пока двое других его удерживали. Действие предыдущей вакцины ещё не закончилось. Они не знали точно, когда долго оно длилось.

— Какая неразумная трата, — сказал Чарльз, поднимаясь и садясь на кровати. Хэнк не хранил в лаборатории, откуда их выкрали, большие запасы вакцины. Только для себя и на всякий непредвиденный случай, не то, что пятнадцать лет назад, когда они требовались Чарльзу больше, чем было нужно. Он поморщился, сейчас, в сознании, ощущая, как по венам начала растекаться вакцина. — Вам не хватит надолго.

А когда она закончится, они сделают что-то одно — или отпустят его, или убьют. Второе было для них более безопасным.

— Мы не собираемся долго держать вас здесь. Вы сделаете кое-что для нас, — сказал главный, и это был не вопрос. Он говорил с твёрдой уверенностью.

— Вы собираетесь меня уговорить или заставить? — спросил Чарльз, стараясь выглядеть уверенным и спокойным. — Первое безопасней.

— Второе надёжнее.

Он был даже самоувереннее, чем сначала показалось Чарльзу.

— Чего вы хотите от меня?

— Небольшого одолжения. Вы встретитесь с нужными нам людьми.

Через неделю он выступит в Конгрессе в качестве эксперта, так как люди собирались создать особый суд для мутантов.

— Ага, — задумчиво сказал Чарльз. Неужели они хотели как-то повлиять на его мнение для Конгресса? Это ведь не было таким судьбоносным событием, как стражи, или Чарльз чего-то не знал, и его выступление будет способно погубить мир? — Они собираются создавать суд для мутантов, у вас есть какая-то неизвестная информация? Вы прибыли из будущего, чтобы предупредить меня об этом? Можно же было просто поговорить.

Его тюремщики переглянулись. Не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы понять, о чём они подумали.

— Прекращайте играть в идиота, Чарльз. В Нью-Йорке завтра вы встретитесь с нужными нам людьми и внушите им перевести деньги на счёт, номер которого мы скажем.

— О… — выдохнул Чарльз. — Деньги…

Давно он не сталкивался со злодеями с такой приземлённой целью. В прошлый раз, когда его похищали, собирались поработить планету. Чарльзу даже стало немного обидно за себя.

— И что вас побудило выбрать такой… экзотический способ? Почему вы не выбрали старые традиционные методы? Шантаж, взлом сейфов… что ещё?

Его собеседник точно был главным среди них. Он кивнул двум другим, и они вышли из камеры.

— Мы выбрали самый безопасный и надёжный способ.

— Заставить телепата? Оригинально.

— Нашу цель охраняет целая армия.

— Я могу доставить вам больше неприятностей, чем армия.

— Главное, это правильная мотивация, Чарльз.

— И как вы меня хотите заставить?

— Мы долго думали над этим, — ответил человек, садясь на вторую кровать. Он доверительно заглянул в глаза Чарльзу. — Вы бы не согласились сами. К сожалению, мы не герои, а наши цели не являются злодеями, от которых нужно спасать мир.

— На самом деле, жаль. Но, признаюсь, даже приятно встретить обычных корыстных людей… В Нью-Йорке… что же у нас в Нью-Йорке… — Чарльз усиленно пытался вспомнить, о чём читал в газете. — Фармацевтические гиганты, возможно. Встреча арабских шейхов? Ещё более вероятно. Вы, видимо, хотите сорвать уникальный куш. Значит, не такие уж и обычные. Уникальные корыстные люди, увлекающиеся хитроумными планами. Осталось узнать, как вы меня заставите.

Человек не выглядел польщённым.

— Если вы закроете свой рот, вы узнаете.

Чарльз знаком показал, что понял. Как ни старался, он не мог пока воспринимать этих людей всерьёз, и его собеседник, наверное, это заметил.

— Чужая жизнь заставит вас с нами сотрудничать. Вы понимаете?

— Да, — ответил Чарльз. Разговор стал более серьёзным, а его собеседник — более опасным.

— Если вы не сделаете то, что мы хотим, мы убьём вашего друга.

— Вы должны…

— Мы перевезём вас на место как раз перед тем, как вакцина перестанет действовать. Вы расскажите нам о ней всё, что знаете. Мы оставим вам адрес, где находится таксофон, куда мы позвоним, когда вы закончите. Постарайтесь всё сделать вовремя и не опаздывать. Мы проверим счета и отпустим заложника.

— Вы должны понимать, — сказал Чарльз, — что я потом всё равно вас найду.

— Может, у вас не будет причин нам мстить.

— Лучше отпустите его… или её сейчас же.

— Мы рискнём.

— Кто он?

Они ближе всего подобрались к Хэнку, и именно его имя Чарльз ожидал услышать.

— У вас много друзей, и у нас был большой выбор. Мы выбрали почти случайно. Считайте, что тянули жребий.

Прошло несколько минут, и люди втащили в камеру незнакомого Чарльзу человека. Он был без сознания. Его серый костюм даже не помялся.

Чарльз его не узнавал, как ни вглядывался в лицо.

— Если вы не выполните наш приказ, мы убьём вашего друга Эрика.

К гневу, что испытал Чарльз, добавилась досада. Он каждый раз надеялся, что уже смог бы узнать Эрика, но каждый раз память предавала его, насмехалась над ним. Чарльз его не узнал, даже несмотря на то, что сохранил газетные вырезки с его фотографиями.

— Безопасный способ? — Чарльз нервно засмеялся. — Вы чёртовы самоубийцы. Вы, вообще, не в курсе, кто это? Вы не читали газет и не смотрели телевизор последние двадцать лет? Вы с другой планеты?

Его собеседник всего лишь улыбнулся.

— Это вас не должно беспокоить, Чарльз.

Видимо, он был не только уникальным вором, но и фантастическим идиотом.

— Хорошо подумайте об этом, Чарльз.

— Я вам настоятельно советую сделать то же самое.

— У вас время до завтрашнего утра, — человек будто бы и не слышал слов Чарльза. — Если вы не согласитесь, мы убьём вашего приятеля.

— Фантастический идиот, — повторил Чарльз, когда тот вышел и начал закрывать дверь.

Чарльз подождал, когда шаги в коридоре утихли, и только тогда повернулся к Эрику. Тот был в сознании: очнулся только что или раньше, молчал и слушал их разговор.

— Здравствуй, Чарльз.

— Здравствуй... Эрик.

Он, в отличие от Чарльза, был прикован наручником к кровати: на его запястье Чарльз видел металлический блеск. Если бы не вакцина, Эрик сразу же расправился бы с наручниками.

— Ты меня узнал? Или поверил ему на слово, когда он назвал меня Эриком?

— Поверил. — Чарльз никогда не знал, как вести себя с этим, всегда незнакомым ему человеком.

Эрик поморщился.

— Ты мог хотя бы один раз сказать неправду, Чарльз.

Он помнил, что записывал об их встречах: Эрик каждый раз злился, когда понимал, что Чарльз его не помнил.

— Не хочу каждый раз злиться, — сказал Эрик.

Ни с того ни с сего от этих слов неприятный холод пробежал по спине Чарльза.

— И сейчас?

— Сейчас это меньше всего должно нас волновать, Чарльз. На самом деле… Мы попали в затруднительную ситуацию. Из-за тебя. Что ты собираешься делать?

Из-за него?

— Я надеюсь… То есть я не сомневаюсь, что меня уже ищут.

— А если у них ничего не получится?

— Ты их недооцениваешь, — покачал головой Чарльз. — И ты же помнишь о Церебро.

Эрик напрягся, внимательно его слушая. Будто у него, а не у Чарльза, были проблемы с памятью.

— Ты же сам помогал его восстановить после Апокалипсиса, — напомнил Чарльз. Он когда-то записал: «Эрик помогал восстанавливать школу».

— Да, конечно, я помогал, — он взбодрился. — Но если твои друзья нас не найдут, что ты будешь делать?

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Чарльз и устало откинулся назад, прислонившись к холодной стене затылком. — Я постараюсь отговорить похитителей. Если не получится, я обману их. Скажу, что согласен. Уверен, у меня будет время после того, как вакцина перестанет действовать…

— И всё из-за денег? — прервал его Эрик.

— Денег? — Чарльз не мог понять, о чём речь.

— Тебе чужие деньги ценнее, чем я, твой друг. Ты подвергаешь из-за них мою жизнь опасности.

Чарльз наклонился вперёд, всматриваясь в полумраке в глаза сидящего перед ним человека. Он был ему незнакомцем. Другим. Не Эриком. У него не было ни одной записи о том, что Эрик был трусом или слабаком. Он мог бы представить, что забыл записать это или счёл не важным, но такой человек вряд ли стал бы его другом.

— Может быть, ты прав, — сказал он. — Я, видимо, слишком уверен в своих друзьях. Что ты предлагаешь?

— Предлагаю тебе хоть раз подумать обо мне. Поставить меня, Чарльз, выше своих принципов. Не предавай меня сейчас.

В записной книжке было: «Следует ли считать предательством то, что я не поверил ему и не добился его освобождения? Сейчас с событиями, связанными с делом президента Кеннеди, я могу знакомиться только из газетных заметок».

— Я попробую.

— Постарайся. Ты мне должен.

Слова «Эрик» и «друг» были написаны рядом, и всё-таки Эрик однажды воспользовался провалами памяти Чарльза, изобразив другую личность. Это было в штате Вермонт, когда они пришли к одному и тому же мутанту. Чарльз остался ни с чем, и понял, что Эрик принесёт его в жертву своим целям. Эрик добьётся своего, чего бы это ни стоило. Он не будет сидеть сложа руки, просить, требовать, шантажировать, выклянчивать своё спасение.

Перед ним сидел не Эрик. И этот человек, кем бы он ни был, никогда, ни при каких условиях не стал бы его другом.

— Мне иногда кажется, — сказал Чарльз, — что я виноват перед тобой не только за это… но и…

Чарльз замолчал, глядя перед собой в одну точку. Он записал: «Что-то лишило меня памяти. Я потерял часть жизнь, словно из меня вырезали кусок мяса, и открытую рану нельзя ни зашить, ни заткнуть, она всегда кровоточит, когда мы встречаемся».

Он записал: «Я чувствую вину, когда его не узнаю».

— За то, что забыл меня. Мне больно, знаешь ли, каждый раз, когда ты меня не узнаешь.

Теперь Чарльз был уверен — он читал его записную книжку, и значит перед ним сидел не заложник, а похититель.

— Не беспокойся, я соглашусь на их условия, — сказал Чарльз. Он закрыл глаза и лёг на кровать. Он будет спать крепко. Ведь теперь он знал, что никого не убьют, когда он их обманет.

— Ты собираешься сейчас спать?

— Ага. Мы уже всё решили. Я сделаю всё, что они скажут. Спокойной ночи, Эрик.

Тот не ответил, даже не захотев играть свою роль до конца.

План похитителей был на самом деле безопасным. Они рассчитывали, что Чарльз согласится, а обнаружив, что они никому не угрожали, не станет тратить полжизни на их поиск и наказание. Чарльз сомневался, был ли в их первоначальном плане заложник, до того, как им попалась записная книжка, которую он забыл на столике. Он не хотел спрашивать.

***

Через десять часов Рейвен скажет, что они были в шаге от того, чтобы найти его. Девушка Хэнка исчезла, не оставив после себя никаких следов, но в памяти официанта Джин нашла номер машины человека, который взял телефон Чарльза. За аренду он расплатился наличными. Они выстроили на карте маршрут до особняка и проверили заправки. На одной он использовал карту, и найти его оставалось делом времени.

— Что ты будешь делать с этими людьми? — спросит Рейвен.

— Ничего. Ими займётся полиция.

Справедливо было или нет, но истории даже уникальных преступников заканчивались одинаково.

***

С Эриком он встретился две недели спустя. Возможно, Чарльз начал выздоравливать или были виноваты фотографии, вырезанные из газет, которые Чарльз накануне просматривал, но он узнал Эрика и первым его поприветствовал:

— Добрый вечер, Эрик.

— Привет, Чарльз.

Шёл снег, первый в этом году, и это стало отличной темой для начала разговора. Со стороны могло показаться, что они старые приятели, легко и беззаботно ведущие светскую беседу. Возможно, для Эрика это так и было. А Чарльз изо всех сил старался спрятать страх перед тем, что он не мог понять, и огорчение, что в следующий раз, как и раньше, им придётся начинать всё заново.

— Я слышал, ты потерял ту записную книжку, — сказал Эрик.

— Да. Я пытался узнать у похитителей, где она, — вздохнул Чарльз, — но, кажется, они просто её выкинули.

— Я купил тебе новую.

— О, не стоило…

— Мне это выгодно. Ты задаёшь меньше вопросов и реже лезешь в голову, — улыбнулся Эрик, но только губами. Грусть осталась в глазах, и горечь в голосе не дала обмануть Чарльза.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Дай мне её.

— Я уже написал кое-что. Главное. То, что ты не должен забыть.

Чарльз взял протянутую ему записную книжку.


End file.
